


Oh, Babe, I’m Sorry

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Het, COVID 19, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Long story short I think people throw around the term queerbaiting a bit too much, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Rant in the author’s notes, Relationship Discussions, Short One Shot, Title is a quote from moi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Steve and Catherine contract COVID, which leads to a phone call with Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh, Babe, I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my very strong opinions regarding queerbaiting, along with actual life events. You can find a rant on my Tumblr [here](https://hmsquared.tumblr.com/post/645782715414773761/alright-i-have-very-strong-opinions-on-queer).
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny was tucking Charlie into bed when the phone rang. Kissing his son on the head, he then rushed to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Danno.” A smile crossed his face.

“Steve! Long time no speak.”

“Yeah. How’s Hawaii?” Danny looked out the window at the setting sun.

“Aside from the pandemic, it hasn’t fallen apart since you left.” Steve laughed, but it felt forced.

“Yeah, about that… Catherine and I got infected.” Danny’s eyes widened.

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. We’re okay at the moment, but… Just figured you should know.” Crossing the room to make himself a sandwich, the blonde nodded.

“I appreciate it, Steven. And I hope the two of you get better soon.” The line was silent for a moment.

“Hey, can I ask you something weird?”

“Shoot.”

“When you called me ‘babe’, did you ever mean it romantically?” Danny spat out the cheese in his mouth.

“No! I mean, I love you, but not in that way.” He trailed off, then realization hit. “Why? Did you want it to be romantic?” Steve politely laughed.

“No. I just didn’t want there to be miscommunication between us. What kind of sandwich are you making?”

“Ham and Swiss, it’s a classic.”

They dissolved into hours of conversation and hours of catching up on life. Danny eventually hung up knowing his best friend would recover.


End file.
